


5 Years

by loveshack



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, Fluff, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 23:18:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10774569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveshack/pseuds/loveshack
Summary: 5 years gone and many more to go.





	5 Years

**Author's Note:**

> I thought id write something again. They are mostly one-shots, but some will connect. Mostly fluff and soft moments. Their might be sexy times if you guys want as well.

The water seemed to chase her toes every time she clenched them into the sand. Their wasn't another person on the beach, the wet sand reflected off the orange sun that was setting in front of her. It had rained all day chasing off any tourists or neighborhood kids that normally roamed the beaches during this time. 

 

Ali stood at the edge of water contemplating going in any deeper. The air was warm and so was the sand she was standing on. 

 

Ashlyn had already dived in, a surf board underneath her. She could see the taller women clearly as she waited for a wave. 

 

The water was tame enough, yet the thought of getting her hair wet was slowly winning her back over to dry land. With a soft sigh Ali turned and walked back up to dry sand. A towel laid out, a brown bag sat next to it. She dug through the bag finding a long forgotten hoodie she could use for a pillow if needed. 

 

Ali didn't recognize it, but it held a very similar scent of coconut and salt water. With a smile she wove her arms through the sleeves before sitting down. 

 

The last light of the day started to set as the women she had come to love surfed. Ashlyn glided softly across the ocean surface letting a small wave carry her across. She had a serious expression, paying close attention to how she moved and how she balanced. 

 

It still awed the defender every time she watched. Ali had tried herself, expecting it to be easy. Years later, she had yet to even balance correctly. 

 

They hadn't done something like this in months, the world had distracted them way too long. The moment Ashlyn had noticed the weather she had mentioned it to her on their way to a team meeting this morning. She didn't even have to think before she answered, she missed moments like these. 

 

Closing her eyes, Ali brought her legs up resting her head on her knees. She let the soft melody of the ocean relax her. Soft foot steps stole her attention, but she didn't lift her head. She knew who it was. 

 

Ashlyn's panting breath settled next to her and the thud of her surfboard followed it. The short haired women clumsily sat down falling flat on her back, arms spread and ever which way. 

 

Ali smiled to herself. 

 

The sunset had set under some clouds, the glare of orange light seemed to pass through even though the atmosphere had dimmed. 

 

Ali shivered almost violently as soft fingers started gliding over her lower back. They traced the muscles it found almost like a map. A light laugh, hardly a whisper echoed behind her. 

 

"Cold?" The question had a hint of teasing in it. 

 

Ali shrugged off the hand that was still slowly tickling her skin. "You know what happens when you touch my back." The answer was a soft mumble, but Ashlyn understood perfectly. Fingers went back to what they were doing anyway. She knew Ali wouldn't shrug them off again even if she wanted to. 

 

"5 years later, the same thing still makes you melt," Ashlyn continued to tease tracing up and over the defenders spine. 

 

"Mmmhm." Ali breathed as she let the touches ease her finally. 

 

"You want to head back soon?" Ashlyn questioned moments later. She lifted her other arm that wasn't occupied up and under her head so she could look at the defender. Ali didn't answer letting the silence speak for itself. 

 

Ali felt Ashlyn's fingers stop suddenly, they moved up to tug on the strap of her bathing suit. They tried pulling her down only for Ali to resist. 

 

"Stooop." She whined. It was a sad excuse for a tug, but Ali felt weightless against the small demand. Slowly falling backwards, she automatically curled away knowing it would annoy Ashlyn to no end. She smiled hearing the other women huff in annoyance. 

 

"Stop whining, and c'mere." Fingers kept tugging on her suit, but she didn't move.

 

"Ill rub your back some more." 

 

With a annoyed "fine" Ali turned and snuggled close to the now smug women. Ashlyn had only worn her cut off shirt and a pair of board shorts. She knew the sun was plenty hot enough to keep her warm. Ali's arm curled around her waist going under the shirt to rest on her belly. It moved with every breath Ashlyn took. 

 

Ashlyn's wet clothes brushed across Ali's skin, but it didn't phase her. 

 

Just like she had promised Ashlyn continued where her fingers had left off. She felt Ali shiver once again, tensing only to relax a moment later into the other brunettes arms. Ali knew if she wasn't careful she would doze off, but this time she didn't let it bother her.

 

Hazel eyes watched the sky above where she laid, watching the orange now pink sky slowly go darker. She could feel the women curled up next to her completely relaxed and most likely asleep. Ashlyn didn't mind, holding the defender was more than enough. 

 

As the sun kept setting the word Heaven kept popping into her mind. Ashlyn didn't know if the place was real, but right now, at this exact moment. It had to be. 

 

Ashlyn rested her eyes for moment, soaking in the last light of the day. Soft snores reached her ears at some point getting her attention. She glanced down at the beautiful women in her arms, with a soft chuckle Ashlyn knew she was fast asleep. 

 

Not even 10 minutes later the air was already beginning to get cooler. The warm temperature of the day vanished when the the sun finally sunk underneath the horizon. 

 

Ashlyn opened her eyes to the dark sky, stars were already peeking out. With a sigh the short haired women slowly lifted up taking Ali with her. She slowly uncurled the hoodie that was clutched in the other womens hands. Slipping it smoothly over her head, Ali woke up slightly to fit her arms the rest of the way though. Ashlyn cradled her close as she stood up and started the small walk to the jeep.

 

Half way there Ali shifted, mumbling something into the other women's shoulder. 

 

Ashlyn smiled. "Speak up mumbles." 

 

"How do you do that?" Ali spoke up as she nuzzled even closer, nudging her cold nose into the women's neck. Ashlyn shivered at the action, but willed herself to look down at the women in her arms. Confusion was written across her face. 

 

"Do what?" She asked. 

 

"Pick me up so easily. You're like the size of my pinkie." Ali giggled, her pinkie finger wiggled up in the air so Ashlyn could see. 

 

Ashlyn rolled her eyes, but grinned. "Im stronger than I look babe. You should know this by now." As she approached the side of her jeep, she easily opened the door slowly putting the half asleep women in the passenger seat. 

 

Starting the jeep, Ashlyn quickly packed up the couples belongings including the surfboard now attacked to the top of her jeep. 

 

The drive home was quiet except for the soft sound of the radio and the times her blinker was needed. Two hands softly gripped together in the middle of the console, a thumb rubbing ever so gently over the other.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
